felix y julieta
by natsuri1416
Summary: Una obra escolar es algo que recordaras por siempre, pero para nuestros protagonistas sera el incio de una pequeña vida amorsa, talvez aprendan algo de esta pequeña obra
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1- inicio del conflicto**

 **hola a todos aquí tengo una pequeña historia la cual es basado en algo que estoy haciendo en mi escuela, la cual tiene que ver con esta famosa obra que seguro todos conocen, no se cuantos capítulos haga pero dependiendo de que tanto haga en mi escuela al ensayar sera lo que agregare aquí, así que sin mas empezamos.**

Era un día normal en la escuela Françoise Dupont, todos los alumnos estaban emocionados porque era viernes, lo cual significaba que no tenian que hacer nada en su fin de semana...desgraciadamente eso cambio a ultimo momento.

-Muy bien alumnos, ya que todos leyeron la obra de Romeo y Julieta, como les había comentado hace unas semanas vamos a actuar esta obra pero hoy vamos a ver que tan bien improvisan- comento la señorita Bustier mientras agarraba su lista.

-Ok la primera pareja sera Allegra y Felix-cierta chica llamada claudia empezó a quejarse como niña pequeña pero la maestra le pidió que guardara silencio. Así siguió la maestra dando nombres de sus alumnos formando las parejas, -y por ultimo Claude y Bridgette- Bridgette vio a su amigo sonriendo ignorando que Claude tenia un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los alumnos para realizar el papel, pero al momento de pasar Bridgette y Claude Felix los vio de forma atenta.

-Empiecen cuando se sientan cómodos.- Bridgette vio a Claude como señal de que empezara y este se acerco a ella tomando su mano mirándola de forma soñadora,- amada mía, llámame amor y volveré a bautizarme y a partir de hoy dejare de ser romeo- Bridgette tomo aire y vio a Claude alejando una de sus manos viendo a Claude directamente a los ojos,-¿y quien eres tu, que a estas horas de la noche has venido a verme?-

Felix al notar que Bridgette de verdad estaba metida en su papel la vio con mas atención-mi nombre, amada mía, me es odioso porque es enemigo tuyo y si por mi fuera lo arrancaría de mi pecho.- Nuestra azabache se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa y suspiro cerrando momentáneamente los ojos ignorando ciertos comentarios de claudia diciendo en voz baja que fallaría, -muy poco he oído de tu boca pero aun así te conozco, ¿no eres romeo de los montesco?-

Claude se acerco mas a ella posicionando su mano en su mejilla y sonriendo un poco para darle confianza-no seré ni uno ni otro si eso te molesta.- Cierto rubio sintió una pequeña ira al notar como tocaba a Bridgette pero no supo porque así que decidió ignorarlo.

Bridgette se alejo de Claude y lo vio con algo de duda-¿dime como has llegado aquí? las paredes son muy altas, y por ser de familia enemiga mi familia seria tu fin- Claude se acerco nuevamente a Bridgette y tomo sus manos poniendo su peso en la rodilla izquierda, una posición como si pareciera que le fuese a pedir matrimonio; -las alas del amor me han ayudado, para mi no hay barrera para poder expresarte mi amor amada mía- Bridgette le dio la espalda a Claude alejándose de el- si alguien te viera te asesinaría.-

Claude se puso nuevamente de pie y se puso frente a Bridgette acercando su rostro al de ella a centímetros de besarse- la noche me ha ayudado, si me quieres aquí que me asesinen, prefiero que mi vida acabe por odio a verte amar a alguien mas.- Bridgette vio a Claude acercándose mas a el como si fuera a besarle-¿dime quien te dijo donde encontrarme?-

Al final de esa frase se escucharon aplausos de todos sus compañeros, bueno excepto de dos chicas y cierto rubio que parecía querer sisear molesto viendo a Claude furioso.

La señorita Bustier se puso de pie y paso al frente sujetando su lista, -después de ver sus actuaciones he tomado mi decisión final; señorita Allegra usted sera la nana de Julieta; Allan sera Mercutio..-así siguió dando los papeles- y por ultimo romeo y Julieta-la maestra vio a Bridgette sonriendo un poco-señorita Bridgette usted actuó muy bien asi que usted sera Julieta-su amiga Allegra la abrazo con fuerza y luego la maestra vio a Cluade y Felix-ambos actuaron bien como romeo así que Claude sera romeo y Felix usted sera su suplente.

Eso provoco que Felix frunciera mas el ceño y que Claude se alegrara viendo a Bridgette feliz.

Quien sabe que cosas podrian pasar desde ahora, pero una cosa era segura, Felix iba a pelear para conseguir a su Julieta

 **y que les pareció? se que tal vez mis historias son medio malas pero no me juzguen soy nueva en esto :,3 bueno como dije anteriormente dependiendo que tanto haga en mi escuela agregare cosas nuevas aquí por ejemplo a algunos personajes los pondré como parte del vestuario de la música etc, así que bueno también si quieren que agregue algo déjenlo en los reviews y yo con gusto los voy a leer y aceptar sus sugerencias así que nada los veo en el próximo capitulo o historia, dependiendo que me gane primero :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2-estruendos, gritos y muchos intentos fallidos Una semana, sólo una había pasado desde que escogieron los personajes y Félix no podría estar más molesto. El primer día de ensayo fue normal, unos compañeros actuaron la escena de la pelea pero los siguientes fueron peores, la siguiente escena fue en la que la madre de Julieta es decir Aly le comentaba de su pareja y el resultado...digamos que no fue lo que se esperaba... -Muy bien, Allegra tu llegaras con tu silla y llamas a Julieta y luego Aly tu debes ir y comentar le de la fiesta-comento la señorita bustiet que junto a allan estaba al tanto de la actuación al igual que claude ya que servía de algo tener a esos dos chicos como apoyo. Después que se menciono lo que debían actuar Allegra entro con una silla y la dejo en el centro-¡Julieta ven te voy a peinar!-grito la morena sujetando un cepillo, -ya voy nana-y al entrar bridgette todos, exacto tooodos los chicos del salón quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la azabache con el cabello suelto, y no se hizo esperar la reacción de todos, claude y nathaniel tenían un lindo color carmesí en sus mejillas, kim dio un pequeño silbido viendo atento a bridgette, max y markbot veían a bridgette atentos; max no supo que decir pero el pequeño robot se le pusieron sus ojos en forma de corazón, allan estaba sorprendido pero aun así vio a su pequeña Aly orgulloso de su novia, y no olvidemos a nuestro rubio, el estaba que no salía del asombro, su princesa estaba hermosa, sólo una vez la vio con el cabello suelto pero fue por segundos ya que fue en una de sus visitas después de que bridgette se bañara. En fin sigamos con lo de la obra dejando a los chicos medio hormonales. -voy nana-bridgette se sentó en la silla y Allegra empezó a cepillarlo y poco. En poco tiempo llego Allegra y se acerco a bridgette. -hija, ¿no has pensado en casarte?-, bridgette estuvo muy tentada a decir que le encantaría casarse con Felix, pero se contuvo y espero a que Aly dijera su frase; así es le cambiaron mucho. -Aay ¿como cree que se va a...-en ese instante Allegra vio molesta a Aly-haber tu cállate-luego poso su vista nuevamente en bridgette. -No madre la verdad no he pensado mucho en eso-Bridgette sonrió tentada a contestar que si quería casarse con cierto rubio. Allegra queria reir ya que sabia lo que quería decir Bridgette asi que siguio con su dialogo. -Es que hija te he organizado una fiesta de compromiso para ti- Bridgette dejo de imaginar su boda con felix y vio a allegra confundida-¿y con quien sera?-

Mientras seguian actuando Felix no podia queitarle la vista de encima de Bridgette, solo un par de veces la habia visto con el cabello suelto pero siendo chat noir. no como felix y bueno para el era una enorme diferencia.

Bueno regresando con las chicas. Ya le habian dicho a bridgette que debia casarse con el conde Paris Bridgette intentaba recordar quien era el conde- pero madre no me quiero casar aun- dijo bridgette viendo a allegra con una clara mueca, en ese instante Allegra tomo a bridgette del brazo y la jalo-tonterias ahora vamos a ver el vestido que usaras-

...Se escucho un pequeño silencio y luego la señorita Bustier se acerco a las chicas y sonrio orgullasa-les quedo perfecto chicas- Las tres chicas se abrazaron felices y escucharon el timbre de salida- muy bien todos se pueden retirar a sus hogares nos vemos el lunes-

Bridgette estaba apunto de amarrarse sus usuales coletas hasta que Claude, Allan y mercuri se acercaron a ella- Bridgette no te amarres tu cabello- bridgette vio a su amigo claude confundida-¿porque no?- esta vez es mercury quien habla-porque te vez linda asi- -esta vez apoyo a mercuri por hoy dejatelo suelto se ve lindo asi-comento allan viendo a bridgette sonriend. Bridgette penso un poco las palabras de los tres y sonrio un poco-muy bien lo dejare asi- y cumplio con su palabra ignorando que cierto rubio estaba un poco...muy celoso de que sus amigos le dijeran eso a su princesa pero ¿a quien le importaba? No es como si lo fuera a tener asi todo el dia...que gran error tuvo.

Mas tarde en la noche cierto gato esperaba a su lady en la torre eiffel para iniciar la patrulla, estuvo ahi un par de minutos hasta que escucho unos pasos tras el-ooh my lady no puedo creer que dejara a este gato espera...-al levantarse y ver ladybug se quedo con la boca abierte...su lady...tenia el cabello suelto...no sus coletas-lo lamento chat es que tuve un pequeño contratiempo pero bueno vamos a iniciar, yo ire al sur y este tu ve al norte y al oeste ¿ok?-chat solamente afirmo con la cabeza viendo que segundos despues su lady se iba a ir pero este la detiene-espera ladybug-ladybug vio a su compañero con fundida. Chat trago saliva y sonrio nervioso-¿porque hoy no tiene sus coletas?-ladybug se giro para ver a chat de frente y sonrio-ooh eso es porque le prometi a mis amigos que hoy lo llevaria suelto, en mi escuela hacemos una obra y tuve que solatrmelo, pero bueno esa es la razon chaton-ladybug agarro su yoyo y s}le dio la espalda-sera mejor apurarnos-y se fue dejando a chat noir con la boca abierta.

El dia de hoy solo vio a una ersona prometiendo eso, y solo vio a una persona actuando co el cabello suelto...su princesa...BRIDGETTE.

 **Y LISTO¡ ya acabe esta parte y en lo que veo que mas hago en mi escuela mas partes habra aqui asi que bueno nos leemos a la proxima y espero reviews y que agreguen a favoritos...bye**


End file.
